hidannoariafandomcom-20200223-history
Moe Mochizuki/Relationships
Kinji Tohyama Moe initially found Kinji to be very mysterious by his Butei training habits (i.e. a gun was being loaded based on a certain sound) as well as being concern that he was not fitting in and feeling isolated from others even with her help. Moe also found Kinji to be attractive and became nervous when she tried to invite him to an all girl school club and while walking with him, but was disappointed when she saw him with Reki. However, she was grateful when Kinji saved her from two delinquent students that were bullying and harassing her. Then while having a meal with him as a way of thanking him, she inquired about the kind of girls he likes and the relationship he has with Reki and being very happy that it was not a romantic one. Later, Moe used an opportunity to get closer to him and be his girlfriend when she invited him over to her house to study, which caused to her to be embarrassed and angry when Saki, her little sister, teased her for having boyfriend while trying to deny it. However, Moe was disappointed in the end on being unable to get close to Kinji and embarrassed when she sent him a letter. Also, she was very confused when she witnessed him beat up Leon, a Yakuza henchmen, and then later searched for him after the fight had cleared up. During the time when she was a hostage of the Kagataka Family, she refused to believe all of the perverted things that Kikuyo mentioned that Kinji said in the past while in Hysteria Mode. Also, while GIII was holding off the Yakuza henchmen, she prayed to a star (Aria) that no matter what happens to her that Kinji will be saved. Then, with only the Host left, Moe came back with Kikuyo from safety holding a gun in order to protect Kinji similar to the way Aria protects him. After the events of her kidnapping, Moe was very sadden with Kinji transferring out of her school. Then, as Kinji was leaving she asked him for the second button on his Butei uniform as a sign of affection and even tried to confess her feeling for him as the train doors closed. Afterwards, Moe decided to follow Kinji and transfer to Butei High and become a Butei like him. Kikuyo Kagataka Moe relationship with Kikuyo Katagaka started hostile with angry glares due to Kikuyo kidnapping her and holding her hostage in order to lure Kinji after refusing an offer by the Yukuza and being a rival for his affection. However, it changed to a more friendlier one after Kikuyo was overthrown by her own people and made a hostage as well before being saved by GIII. They both prayed to a star (Aria) for Kinji to be saved and came back together to defend the man they both love, Kinji. After Kinji went back to Butei High, Moe and Kikuyo conspired together in enrolling into the school to follow Kinji. Reki Moe was intimidated by Reki glares that was shot at her due to Reki's jealousy towards her for Kinji affection as well as being considered unworthy of Kinji. Moe also thinks Reki is crazy and is really Kinji's stalker. Saki Mochizuki Saki Mochizuki is Moe younger sister. They appear to have the typical normal sister relationship, especially when Saki was teasing her that Kinji was her boyfriend when she brought him over to their home making Moe mad. Aria H. Kanzaki Moe is jealous of Aria relationship with Kinji and was willing to use a gun and defend Kinji in order to be like her.Category:Relationships